nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Meliodas, Diane
Meliodas, Diane & Ban vs. Guila is a battle fought between Meliodas, Diane and Ban of the Seven Deadly Sins against Guila, the Holy Knight. Prologue After entering the Capital of the Dead, Ban saw something and chased it, while King followed him, leaving Meliodas, Elizabeth, Diane and Hawk behind. Soon after that, Meliodas' group encountered Guila, a Holy Knight, who in order to follow them into the City of the Dead, had to kill herself and send her soul there. Battle Just from drawing her rapier, the air pressure he created as able to send Elizabeth and Hawk flying back. Meliodas quickly ordered them to run away, and so they did. Moments later, while they though they were far away, Meliodas flying crashed on a crystal near them. Meliodas then ordered them again to run and saw that Diane was flying towards a sharp crystal, so he went and saved her. Guila then said she know about Giants Clan ability, Creation, and wanted to see it in action, but its now disappointed. Diane then attacked with Sand Whirl attack, making minerals to sand and Guila was swallowed whole by the sand, but with ease she was able to jump out of it. Diane then quickly broke a part of a crystal and throw it towards Guila, but with just the touch of the tip of her rapier Guila blow the crystal to pieces. Meliodas immediately attacked her from behind, but she was able to dodge and block his attacks. Guila commented that it's strange that he is not using his sword, then charged towards him, but then Meliodas took out his sword and was able to repel the explosion of Guila's attack back to her. But Guila was seen uninjured and stated that she know of his power, Full Counter, and that she kept her attack power to minimum. Meliodas and Diane then followed with a combo attack, Diane raised the ground under Meliodas and send him in the air, where with quick slashed he attacked Guila, but she was able to block all of them. But in that moment, Diane seemingly crushed Guila between her fists. But she was able to block her attack, creating 2 explosions, 1 of each end of her rapier and with them repelling Diane's fists. Guila then told them to attack harder, or they won't be able to stop her power, Explosion. But then Ban showed up and stopped her rapier movement with just pointing his arm towards it. Guila stated that she is aware that his power is Snatch, but don't know the details of it. While Guila was struggling to hold her rapier, while Ban was trying to take it, she send out a Drift Bomb at Ban, which damaged him quite badly. Meliodas immediately tried to attack with low spinning sweep kick, but Guila was able to dodge by jumping in the air. She immediately created a small explosion to create smokescreen blinding Meliodas and getting behind him, were she was able to hit him with another explosion. Diane tried to catch him, but he fall in her decolletage, which actually made her happy. In the mean time, Ban was already fully healed and the three of them was ready to attack. Moments later Diane took a huge explosion in order to protect Meliodas, Ban asked her if she was going to take the blow, why not protect him too, but she replied that she don't want to. Diane was pretending to be hurt, in order to get parting kiss from Meliodas, but he just told her to rest a while. With Diane out of the fight, Ban and Meliodas started an attack on both sides of Guila, but she was able to keep Ban away with her explosion power and to blind Meliodas and the kick him away. Then Ban tried to hit her, but she was able to dodge and cut off his arm and then stab him in the throat. She was disappointed by them and asked him if the legends about their strength are just a fairy tail. But in that moment King made a surprise attack, his spear pierced Ban from behind, but Guila even through was thrown backwards, she still was able to block it and not get hurt. Aftermath Guila stated that King's betraying the Holy Knights was expected, but King countered her that her words are unexpected, since he didn't plan on siding with the Holy Knights from the start. She attacked King, but he was able to block all of her attacks. Guila though she may enjoy this and wanted they to come 4 on 1 at her, but King said it's going to be 1 on 1 and asked Meliodas, Ban and Diane to just sit and watch. And the fight between Guila and King started. Navigation Category:Capital of the Dead arc Category:Meliodas Fights Category:Diane Fights Category:Ban Fights Category:Guila Fights Category:Fights